gem_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Pyrite
Yellow Pyrite (Or alternatively, Pyrite Facet-0413, Cut 14G) is, as the name indicated, a Pyrite that worked under Yellow Diamond's court, searching out for an colonizing different planets. That is, until she ended up crashing in the atmosphere of Earth, and after much time, decided that the Earth, as it was, was worth protecting. So, she joined Rose Quartz as a Crystal Gem. And, miraculously, she somehow survived the corruption. Now, she is residing in Beach City, trying to lay as low as possible for the time being. Appearance Down to the exact centimeter, Yellow Pyrite is exactly the same as a normal Pyrite, being the same height, weight, and width exactly. She possesses lighter-grey pupils than normal, along with the normal white eyeballs. Yellow Pyrite's hair is yellow, same as her previous Diamond, simply out of a habit of keeping it yellow. Her "Clothes" are simple; Very much like normal human clothes, with a heavy, long-sleeved shirt, and baggy jeans. Of course, this isn't what she wore on homeworld, however, she prefers to not be seen in those. She has her light-silver gem located on her left shoulder's backside. Personality Despite being a Crystal Gem, Yellow Pyrite is actually a normally reserved person, seeming even harsh on the surface because of this. Of course, she does lower her guard around those she trusts, such as the other Crystal Gems. However, she is still mostly reserved, very hesitant to share anything about her deep personal feelings. However, there are a few, select few, most of which are now either corrupt, shattered, on Homeworld, or no longer conscious through some means, that she was completely open towards, and wasn't afraid to talk to about their feelings, about what they were going through, or anything else they couldn't tell anyone else at all. These people were few and far between, and are even more so now. To get here, however, isn't easy. She doesn't consider even some of her close friends as one of these select few. She only ever opens up to those she knows don't want to hurt her in any way. As, despite the fact that this leaves her vulnerable to backstabbers, she thinks that this would be the most likely case of avoiding as much emotional pain as she could. History Yellow Pyrite was created with one of the original groups of Quartzes, and was one of the chosen Pyrites to become a pilot. Despite this, she was still trained in basic combat, but nothing much past this. She loyally served the court of Yellow Diamond for several decades, rising, going from gem to gem, until belonging to Yellow Diamond herself. However, this all changed on one expedition On an expedition to a planet, labelled as "Earth," upon attempting to enter Earth's atmosphere, Yellow Pyrite ended up losing stability, and crashing. Luckily, this was into the ocean, so neither her, nor her gem sustained any physical damages. Upon crashing, with, seemingly, no way to leave until a rescue team was sent, as all of her technology was fried upon crashing, she swum to land, and waited. ... And waited for several hundred years. Until realizing that there would be no rescue team. And so, she decided to try and make the best of what was available. So, she wandered the world, until coming upon Rose Quartz, the leader of the Crystal Gems. Yet, being isolated from gem culture, she hadn't heard of the threat Rose Quartz, so she joined Rose Quartz, until she could find some gem technology to send a signal to Homeworld. However, in that time, she spent a rather large amount of time with Rose Quartz, seeing her as something of a relative, as she was a result of her. So, she was rather open about most things with her, leading her to learn about Rose's rebellion. She, rather than becoming enraged, and betraying Rose Quartz immediately, asked why she did. Why she decided to go against the entirety of Homeworld And, this answer came over the course of weeks. Rose taught Yellow Pyrite of what the Earth was; Of what humans and animals and plants were, what they all did, and how they all lived in unison, living off of each other. It wasn't one over another over another just because. It was 'life.' And, this really did change Yellow Pyrite's perspective. She saw the beauty that Rose showed her in life; And, came to appreciate it, and want to preserve it, oddly enough. So, she made a decision. To join the Crystal Gems. And she stayed with the Crystal Gems, helping, training, learning about gem weapons, and even finding her own gem weapon. However, soon enough, Yellow Pyrite heard of Rose Quartz's betrayal of Pink Diamond, and the shattering. She instantly felt devastated; sure, she was a Crystal Gem, but this was the gem that was responsible for her existing. She felt that Rose Quartz had betrayed her, on every single layer. And so, shortly before the corrupting song, she broke away from the Crystal Gems completely. And, she was unseen for a while, even after the corrupting song. She was believed to be corrupted... Until being spotted again, revealed to be completely fine. Though, it's unknown how. Abilities Along with the standard gem abilities (Shapeshifting, returning her conscious to her gem, etc,) she also has some that are her own individual abilities. Standard Pyrite abilities This is a given, due to her gem type. Gem Weapon Proficiency (Shield) Yellow Pyrite can, like Rose Quartz, summon a shield. However, their shields differ greatly. To start, Yellow Pyrite's shield's size can not be changed, and is only large enough to cover her own body. Second, the edges of the shield are rounded, meaning that, while it is better at being defensive, it has much fewer offensive abilities than Rose's shield. However, this is slightly nullified, as a spike is in the center of the shield, allowing her to do some damage. Along with this, the shield can also be placed on top of her, if she gets low enough, to act as a dome. Bubble While she isn't as proficient as Rose, she can bubble, with the bubble being only large enough for herself, and being spiked for extra protection. Category:Fanon Category:Fredbear's Stuff Category:Pyrites